Revelations and the end
by Alando
Summary: Lucas and Erika. Partners, team-mates, friends. The two have been through hell and back together, and now face their last trial. The Temporal Tower, and its rampaging God. Time runs short for Erika, can she come to terms with her feelings for her partner? Or will neither one hear the words they've dreamed of for so long. Every ending is just a new beginning.
1. I will always protect you

So I went back and looked at the parts of my MD story I'd already completed. And to be honest, I wasn't to impressed with them. So, I've decided to re-master the parts and put them all together into one story. Hope everyone enjoys. Later people. DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own pokemon. The only thing I own here are the characters Erika and Lucas.

* * *

We've been walking for hours. Its been the same ever he vanished, back to the future. Her future. Their future. I'm not from there, I was born here. In the time of light, of wind, of happiness. From the time of time. I turn to her. Her face shows weariness. Her eyes have bags under them, she's tired. But she won't stop. She won't ever stop.

"Are you ok?" I voice my concern, and she snaps back hastily.

"Never better! Now keep moving!" I can hear the rage in her voice. She's angry, hurt.

Heartbroken.

I cringe. I had always hoped I'd be the one to hold her heart...

"Erika, we should really rest. We've been going for hours and we're both tired..."

"I'm absolutely fine. Stop you're worrying and keep moving!" She's frustrated, I want so badly to help her...

"Erika, please... Just 5 minutes... I'm not worrying... You're pushing yourself to hard..."

"One of us has to since the other is nothing but a COWARD!" Her paw flies over her mouth, I stare at her, lost for words. "L-Lucas... I-I'm so-"

"Stop... I need a break..." I sit down against the wall, trembling slightly.

"Lucas...?" I ignore her. "Lucas, please..." Still no response. And then I feel her snuggle into my lap, nuzzling into my neck. "I'm sorry... I'm just... Still in shock... He gave his life so we could stop our future coming to be... He was a hero... So brave... And- Lucas...? Why are you trembling?"

I couldn't stop myself, with a soft growl my paw flies into the wall beside me. I'll regret this decision later, seeing as that hurt. From the corner of my eye, I see something I've never seen before. Fear clouds Erika's eyes.

With a small whimper, she backs away. "Lucas...? W-what's wrong...?" And with that, I can't hold it any more.

"What's wrong?!" I bellow "What's wrong is the fact you changed! You became someone else the moment HE joined us! Nothing I did mattered any more!" I'm shaking, trembling with rage. If I didn't know better, I'd swear steam is billowing from my ears.

"I TRIED. So hard to overcome my fears for _YOU_. I went through countless things I'd have run from for _YOU._ I fought some of the strongest pokemon I've ever seen, I dared to oppose the legends for _YOU_. _YOU_ were my reason, my strength! And because _HE_ joined us, I fell into obscurity? I continued doing what I always had, shielding you, fighting for you. And what did I get? You yelling at me, bellowing that I was nothing but an idiot. And him glaring at me from the corner. Even now, you're still yelling at me because he was an IDIOT! HE chose to go back, I didn't make him! And you're taking it out on me!" I slumped back against the wall, sighing and fuming. I was done, but I didn't feel better.

I feel sudden warmth, and something wet dripping onto my chest. I realize all to quickly Erika is in tears. All my anger dissipates as my arms fly around her, lovingly stroking the back of her head as I try and calm her.

"Y-you... Really b-believe that... D-don't you...?" She sobs uncontrollably as I try my hardest to comfort her. I can't stop the small gasp that escapes my throat as her lips touch my neck. "I-I was always just... Looking out for you... I couldn't... CAN'T lose you..."

"...Huh...?" I stare at her in disbelief.

"You're my closest friend... My one, true ally... You're my Lucas... And I need you now more then ever... I yelled at you all those times because... I-I was scared one day you'd do something like that... And end up dying for me... I'd never be able to live with myself... If you died in my place!" A fresh bout of tears as she buries her face in my neck, all I can do is hold her close, making soft humming in her ears.

Before long, her breathing stabilizes And I realize she's asleep. With a soft sigh, I lay back against the wall, cradling her in my arms as I try to catch some much needed rest. The Kangaskhan statue looms in the centre of the room, a protector watching over us, as I watch over her.

Knowing she's asleep, I can find the courage to gently press my lips to her cheek, before snuggling her back into my neck. "No matter what... I'll always be here for you... I love you Erika..." She doesn't respond, snoring away softly in my arms. "And no matter what..." I yawn, laying back as I close my eyes and allow sleep to begin taking over.

"**I'll always protect you.**"


	2. Memento Mori

So this was part 2 of the story. Again, I've re-tweaked it a little to bring it up to speed, but really not much has changed. Hope you all enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I still don't own pokemon.

* * *

"Is this really what you want?"

"Of course it is. Stopping you is what me and Grovyle came back to do!"

"But think about this... do you even remember the toll which would be taken by this foolish little quest?"

"...Toll?"

"I didn't think you would. Well as you would always say to me whenever captured 'Memento Mori'"

"Enough Dusknoir! Hold your tounge."

"Memento... Mori?"

"Yes... your favorite catchphrase back then... if I'm not mistaken it translates to 'Remember you will die'."

"Hey guys! It's almost ready! The Rainbow Stoneship will be ready to take off soon!"

"Excellent Lucas! Good work!"

"You will disappear along with the world from whence you came!"

"Is he... is he telling the truth Grovyle...?"

"As much as I don't want to say this... he is telling the truth. If we stop Dialga's rampage here... we of the future will cease to exist."

"We came here with the resolve to end this. We had nothing to lose and nothing to go back to. But..."

"Lucas... he'll be crushed..."

"As hard as this is, try to understand Erika. There is no choice, if we don't do this the world will be paralyzed."

"I know... I'll do it... but Lucas..."

"He'll understand... he's strong. We'll stop Dialga. We'll stop the planets paralysis."

"I... will not allow that to happen!"

Dusknoir leapt up, tackling me to the ground as he charged an attack "Erika!" I could hear the worry in Grovyle's voice.

"I'll end this foolish quest here and now!" I closed my eyes, ready for the end. "What are you doing!" I opened my eyes

"Dusknoir... I'm taking you back with me!" Grovyle pushed Dusknoir a little closer to the time vortex. "We're going back to the future!".

"Wha-?" Dusknoir was frozen in shock

"WHAT?" I shrieked. Grovyle smiled at me.

"Erika, it's up to you now!" He scattered the 5 time gears before me. Dusknoir's eye widened

"Gah! Those are-!" I looked from the gears to Grovyle

"B- but!" I began to hear voices and my vision grew blurry.

(_Wake up..._)

"Hey guys! The Rainbow Stoneship is set to... Grovyle! What are you-?"

(_Memento Mori..._)

Lucas stares at the spectacle before him.

(_Wakey, wakey!_)

"Lucas!" Grovyle says.

(_Remember you will die!_)

"This is the end for me! I'm taking Dusknoir back to the future!"

(_Hey! Come on wake up!_)

(_Your end draws close..._)

I feel a soft paw begin to slowly shake, I mumble slightly and turn over, snuggling my cheek deeper into my pillow.

...Wait a tick...

With a shriek of surprise, I leap from Lucas's body, looking down at the floor as a violent blush spreads across my face. "H-how long was I asleep!?" He smiles and yawns slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Long enough." He stands up, stretching his numbed legs out. "Oh man, that feels weird... Nearly 4 hours of not using my legs, they're so numb..." I blush harder. I was asleep on him for that long?

"I-I'm sorry... I-" He hushes me with a small chuckle and a smile.

"You needed the rest. Don't be sorry, I'm glad you slept well. But now we're running out of time. The earthquakes are getting more frequent." He drops down, scraping one foot along the floor. "Ready partner?"

My response is to break off into a mad dash towards the spire, Lucas hot on my heels.

The towers uppers floors seemed more serene, tranquil. However, this was not to say that pokemon, stronger than the ones we had faced before did not roam its floors. Thankfully, they were few and far between, making it easy-going.

"Hey, I think I see a light coming from that stairway!" Lucas is right, a brilliant light shone through the stairways top.

"So, this is it?" I'm scared. I know my fate. If I don't go through with this, all those sacrifices... Grovyle... Celebi... It'd all have been for nothing. But if I do...

My eyes turn to my partner. "Lucas..." He turns to me.

"Yeah, Erika?" I have to tell him. I might not get another chance!

"Lucas I-..." I pause. I'm still to much of a coward to just say the words I have to. 'I love you'.

"Yeah?" He smiles, and my heart melts again.

"...I'm ready." Together, the two of us traverse the last stairway.

(_Memento Mori_)

'I know...'

(_Remember you will die_)

'I'm ready...'


	3. Did we fail?

And a double update. WOO. I didn't need to tweak this part since it'd only been released a few days to prior to my thought train of "Hurr, how2make a story with 5 parts into one?" So, yeah. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: Still don't own pokemon.

* * *

(Lucas's PoV)

"Huh...?"

"There's nothing here..."

"But... Shouldn't Dialga be here?"

"Why are you complaining about this?"

I stopped and sighed softly, tilting my head as I began to wonder about what had just been said.

"Thats... A really good point..."

Erika just sighed, shaking her head comically as her lush, soft mane flickered in the steady wind.

"Pull yourself together Lucas. Do you still have the Gears?"

I produce a small pouch from the Wonderbag, holding it out with a smile.

"All 5 right here."

I turn my attention to the pinnacle of the tower, looking around slowly as I frown. vaguely, I can hear Erika's voice, but something about this place holds my attention. I'm beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"...But we'll be totally fine. Because we're together... Right Lucas...?" I hear the worry in her voice, but when I see her smile, her eyes. All fear and doubt is erased in seconds. Nothing will stop me. I will protect her with every ounce of strength my body has.

"...Yeah... We're together... And we always will be! We're a team, it's what we do!" For some reason, I see her wince. Did I say something wrong?

xoxoxoxoxo

(Erika's PoV)

It hurts. Every time I hear him say we'll always be together. Because we can't. I would give anything... ANYTHING just to be with him forever. But I can't...

"Erika? Are you feeling okay?"

I glance up. I see his pained expression. I want so badly to jump him. To hug him, and kiss him. And tell him we can leave. That nothing matters because he's here. He's mine, and I love him... But it isn't that simple. If I don't see this through, the world dies. If I do see it through. I die.

"..."

"Erika...?" He reaches out. I feel his paw against my cheek. Its only at this time I realize I'm crying.

"E-Erika!? A-are you ok? D-did I say something wrong?"

"NO!" We're both surprised by my outburst. So much so, he leaps back a little. Ever the coward. Ever MY coward.

"N-no... You didn't do anything wrong... J-just... Promise me something... Okay?"

I don't know where this mushy side of me came from though.

"Anything. Just name it!"

Oh, I do. I always knew. From the moment we met on that beach, his eyes sparkling with worry. To the day we sat side by side at Fogbound Lake, huddling closer for warmth as the geyser spurted marvellously before us, to the day we were dragged into the depths of a nightmarish future, shrouded in darkness and devoid of time or movement. I always knew, deep down, he had stolen my heart with his kind nature. His cowardly attitude, that turned to fierce bravery when his friends and allies were at danger. His peaceful, calm snores as he slumbered away beside me. I remember all the sleepless nights I would watch him. All the cold, harsh winter nights we would huddle and snuggle closer for warmth. He was a thief. But a thief of something I always wanted to have stolen.

"Promise me... After this is all over. We'll..." I sigh, trembling slightly.

"Erika...?"

"Can... We stay together... Forever...?"

He blushes. And I'm fairly certain I am too. I'm trembling. I can't understand why.

"...E-Erika..." I close my eyes, waiting for the laughter. "Of course we can..."

"...R-really...?" I tremble again, shuddering softly as his warmth surrounds me.

"Of course... But first... We have a planet to save..." And with that, he marches forwards, scouting the area for any signs of the rampaging deity. I walk forwards, joining him as we continue to scour the area. Sadly, we overlook the most area until last.

"Of course, it'd be at the alter..." Lucas sighs, facepalming from his own stupidity. He walks towards the alter, glancing at it strangely. "5 indentations..." He murmurs softly. His paw absently strokes the sack containing the gears, reaching his paw inside as he pulls one out, holding it up to the indent. "Each one matching the shape of the gears..." He hums softly, as I smile.

"Then, maybe..." I take his paw, guiding it with the gear as we push it in together.

"A perfect fit!" He cries, fist pumping with a large smile as he sets about fitting the remaining gears. I walk away, ready to leave this accursed tower. Perhaps... Just perhaps, after having spent so much time here... I'd be exempt from the rule... Maybe I'd survive...

"And finally..." I don't even have time to cry out as the cloud above us, looming overhead like an ominous giant crackles and roars. I scream as the bolt of lightning cracks down mere centimetres away from Lucas. Everything goes white. And a feral roar rings out around the area. As my vision returns, the first thing on my mind is to bolt to Lucas's side.

xoxoxoxo

(Lucas's PoV)

"Ugh... What was that..." My senses are screaming out, something is dreadfully wrong here.

"Lucas!" Erika is instantly at my side, helping me up as I slowly open my eyes.

And all at once, all my fears come to life before me.

I leap to my feet, striking a defensive pose in front of Erika as I feral growl springs from my throat. Her eyes turn up, and a small gasp escapes from her throat.

"PITIFUL WORMS. WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE?" Its voice echoes around the area, vicious and loud. Omnipotent. As expected from a god.

Wait a second...

"Y-you can talk...?"

"YOU THOUGHT I COULD NOT?! FOOLISH CHILD!"

"Erika... The one from the future... It couldn't speak!" Erika's eyes shine. She understands.

"So... There's still a chance we can save him!"

"PITIFUL CREATURES, YOU WOULD DESECRATE MY TOWER. YOU WILL LEARN THE ERROR OF YOUR FOOLISH WAYS!" He thinks we caused this?

"N-NO! You've got it all wrong Lord Dialga! W-we're here to stop this, not cause i-"

"ENOUGH!" The sheer force of his voice blows the two of us backwards, this power... Its incredible! How can we face this!?

"YOU, UNGRATEFUL CREATURES WHO WOULD VIOLATE EVEN THIS, THE MOST SACRED OF LANDS, YOU SHALL LEARN TRUE SUFFERING!"

"Lucas! Its no use, he won't listen to us! What do we do!?" Erika is panicking...? This must be more dire then I thought... Its time I showed I'm not a coward. Its time I showed I can be brave for her! Dialga may have lost his mind. But I'm gonna do anything in my power to stop him becoming that monster we faced back then.

"Erika!" She looks straight at me. "Listen to me... I'll draw its attention. Take the gear... And place it in its slot. Finish this, you're smaller, and faster, then I am!" I see her fear, I know she's scared but she can do this. And then she blows me out of the water with what she says next.

"...Y-you'd use yourself as bait... So I could finish this...? You'll give your life so I can stop it...?"

"A thousand times over." I kiss her forehead. "Go..." I whisper before madly charging the raging god.

"FOOLISH CREATURE! YOU'RE LIFE ENDS HERE!" I see a blur of brown, hear the sound of the gear clicking into place, feel the tower begin to rumble violently, and finally feel the harsh battering of Dialga's heavy, clawed foot. All is white, the all is black.

"Did we fail...?"


End file.
